Thorns on Roses
by WriterHorse32
Summary: Alex, Rogue, and Scott have to recruit a girl named Rose Morgan, but Rose carries a secret will anybody be able to help Rose. And why is it that Alex and Pietro are all mean all of a sudden? Alex/Rose/Pietro triangle.
1. Chapter 1

Thorns on Roses

By WriterHorse32

**I do not own X-men Evolution or any of the songs that will be used in this story.**

Chapter 1

Rose's pov:

It was Friday. Like any other Friday I went to the Ace of Singers, a karaoke club for people ages 14-19. As always it was a one CD night, which means you can only sing songs from one CD. I chose to sing to Taylor Swift's CD Fearless. I was always the last act of the night, even though I'm the featured singer.

"And now put your hands together for our featured singer Rose Morgan," shouted the manager Tyler. I got on stage and started to sing Fearless.

There's somethin' 'bout the way  
The street looks when it's just rained  
There's a glow off the pavement  
Walk me to the car  
And you know I wanna ask you to dance right there  
In the middle of the parking lot  
Yeah

We're drivin' down the road  
I wonder if you know  
I'm tryin' so hard not to get caught up now  
But you're just so cool  
Run your hands through your hair  
Absent mindedly makin' me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

So baby drive slow  
'Til we run out of road in this one horse town  
I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat  
You put your eyes on me  
In this moment now capture every memory

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway  
my hands shake  
I'm not usually this way but  
You pull me in & I'm a little more brave  
It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really somethin', it's fearless.

And I don't know how it gets better than this  
You take my hand and drag me head first  
Fearless  
And I don't know why but with you I'd dance  
In a storm in my best dress  
Fearless

Once I was done the crowd applauded I noticed three new faces at the club I thought they must have a friend here or one must be the new singer. I walked back stage and started taking off my make-up at my mirror when I noticed a note on my mirror. It said

'_Dear Rose,_

_I loved your song. I hope I helped you enough. Thanks for helping me and giving me advice. You'll always be the advice giver won't you? Hope you enjoy your life even though I can't be in it. Remember, keep Rose Morgan alive and forget that Alexandra Taylor even existed because we're the only ones who know who she was and what went wrong._

_Love,_

_Matt _

My eyes began to tear up and I found it hard not to start crying. 'Why did he have to leave me alone,' I thought. It was weird for Matt to just leave. He and I were a lot alike we were both loners. I was only 10 years old when I stopped being Alexandra and I don't think anybody, but Matt will understand why.


	2. Chapter 2

Thorns on Roses

By WriterHorse32

Chapter 2

Alex's Pov

I can't believe Scott was able to drag me and Rogue into this. Rogue and I aren't good with recruiting people especially girls. I mean sure if the girl is hot I might want her at the mansion, but you never know. When Rogue, Scott, and I got in the club which was packed with people I heard the last bit of the song "Hot and Cold" when I heard some guy say "And now put your hands together for our featured singer Rose Morgan." The audience clapped and whistled and all sorts of things until the girl started singing a song I hadn't heard before.

"The song is "Fearless" by Taylor Swift," whispered Rogue to me. I don't even want to know how Rogue knew I hadn't heard the song before, but soon Scott motioned for us to come with him. We walked back stage which didn't have security (bad idea) and went looking for someone.

"Who are we looking for anyways?" I asked. Rogue's nod meant she agreed.

"We're looking for Rose Morgan's mirror since she's the mutant cerebro picked up," said Scott.

_Man _I thought _how can Scott explain this stuff and still sound human._ My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of water dripping. All of us walked forward to see a girl sitting in front of her mirror crying silently. My heart instantly went out to the girl.

"Rose Morgan?" asked Scott. The girl whipped around and tried to lash out but was stopped by a hand reaching out to her,

"Matt," the girl whispered. The boy was at least 6'4 same as her, had blue eyes and had light black hair.

"Don't Rose," said the boy now identified as Matt. The girl hugged him.

"Please don't go," she whispered.

"I have to," he said and with that he left. I felt bad as I watched the girl cry, she looked so vulnerable and fragile.

"Rose, are you okay?" asked Rogue. This was strange Rogue never felt empathy for anyone except Scott.

"I will be," said the girl.

"Are you Rose Morgan?" I asked Scott nudged me hard in the ribs; the girl smiled a little which made my stomach do flips.

"Yeah I'm Rose," I said.


End file.
